Bad Moon Rising
by supernaturaldarkangel252018
Summary: This is set after episode 4 in season 12. Dean gets hurt and Sam has to deal with it, but he hopes he doesn't have to go through it alone. He calls Mary hoping that she will at least come back for Dean.
1. Chapter 1

"DEAN!"

It didn't matter what he yelled he was too late to save his brother. Dean always had to be the hero, and it was going to cost him his brother.

Dean fell back and landed hard. His eyes closed as blood started to stain his shirt.

Sam ignored the shooter taking off and ran to his brother instead. His hands shook as he pressed against Dean's chest. Dean was still breathing, but barely. He needed to get his brother some help, fast.

"Dean, hang in there. Stay with me, ok? I'm gonna call for some help," Sam said, even though his brother was unconscious. He kept one hand pressed against Dean's chest while he got his phone out of his pocket with his other. He had to dial twice since his hands were shaking so badly.

"911 what's your emergency?" A woman's voice answered.

"My brother's been shot," Sam forced out.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

Sam looked around to try and figure out where they were. He'd been the one to tell Dean where to go, but his brain froze and he couldn't remember anything except Dean getting shot. "Um…4th and Ohio," Sam finally answered.

"Ok Sir, help is on the way. Sta-"

Sam hung up before she could keep going. He pocketed his phone again and put more pressure against Dean's chest. He couldn't lose Dean again, not after he'd just gotten him back.

"Ok Dean, help's on the way," Sam said. He took a deep breath to keep himself together. Dean was still breathing so there was still a chance.

Sam groaned suddenly, "Dammit Sam. Quit being an idiot…" He dug his phone out of his pocket again and dialed for Cas. "You have a friend who's an angel and he's not the first person you call? What's the matter with you?"

He made a sound of disgust when he heard Cas's voicemail.

He dialed Crowley next since he knew the two of them were working together to find Lucifer. He sighed and pocketed his phone again when he heard Crowley's voicemail.

"Cas, if you can hear me we really need your help," Sam said, looking up at the sky. "Dean's been shot and isn't doing so hot…"

He looked around expecting Cas to show up out of nowhere, but he obviously didn't have any luck today.

Dean coughed a little, instantly drawing his attention again. "Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam practically begged, but Dean didn't respond. "Alright, you just take it easy. I'm not leaving you." He finally heard sirens in the distance signaling that help was almost there. "Everything's gonna be ok," Sam whispered.

The ambulance finally got there and two paramedics came towards them. Sam was gently moved out of the way as they took over. He could only watch as the medics took care of his brother. They cut open his shirt, pressed gauze against his wound, attached things to his chest, started an IV, put him on oxygen…

Sam eyes teared up as he watched. He couldn't do anything to help; he just had to pray that Dean could make it.

"Do you want to ride with him?" One of the paramedics suddenly asked him.

Sam nodded and moved like he was on autopilot. He got into the back of the ambulance after they loaded Dean in and sat down next to him. The paramedics continued to work, but they let him hold Dean's hand. It made him feel a little better to have proof that Dean was still alive.

He was shuffled around again once they got to the hospital. They took Dean away from him and sent him to the waiting room.

He paced as he waited for any information on his brother, but they didn't tell him anything.

The cops tried to get him to tell them what happened, but he couldn't focus. All he could think about was his brother and he didn't want to talk about what had happened.

It was about three hours after they'd gotten to the hospital when an older nurse finally approached him.

"Sit," the nurse told him, pointing to a chair. She was a small woman and he towered over her, but he did what she told him to and sat down. The nurse sat beside him and said softer, "I understand this is difficult, but you're making everyone nervous. So, let's relax a little and try to breathe, ok?"

Sam nodded and took a calming breath.

"My name's Margret, what's yours?" Margret asked him.

"Sam."

"Alright Sam, who did they bring in here?"

"My brother, Dean."

"Dean. Ok, I'm going to try and get an update on your brother. But you need to stop pacing. Go to the bathroom and wash up. Take a minute to get yourself together, call someone if you need to, and then come back. I'll try to have something for you by the time you get back, ok?"

"Ok," Sam automatically replied.

Margret patted his leg before she stood up. She waited for him to stand up and start over to the bathroom before she walked out of the room.

He could instantly see why he was freaking people out. He was pale, his eyes were wide with panic, and his arms and clothes were covered in Dean's blood. He scrubbed as much as he could off of his skin, but he couldn't do much about his clothes.

He splashed some water in his face and tried to get himself back under control. He was alone in this and he was freaking out because he couldn't stand not knowing. He needed Dean with him. Dean was his family.

Sam looked up suddenly realizing there was someone else he could call. He didn't know if she would answer or not, but he had to try. Dean would probably be pissed at him later, but he didn't care.

He pulled out his phone for the third time and dialed his Mom's number. He dropped his head down in defeat when all he got was the voicemail, but this time he decided to actually leave a message. He felt just like when he'd tried to get ahold of Dad when Dean was dying years ago, but he hoped Mom would actually show up for Dean.

"Mom, it's Sam," he said, his voice shaking. He cleared his throat and tried to sound at least somewhat normal. "Dean's hurt…I don't know if he's gonna pull through this one…" He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell her where they were and ask her to come, but he couldn't. If he didn't tell her everything then he wouldn't be able to blame her entirely if she didn't show up. "I just thought you should know…" Sam muttered lamely.

He hung up before he could say anything else and quickly left the bathroom.

He needed to be there for Dean. He could hope that Mom would show up, but he needed to focus on Dean. As long as his brother was ok then he would be ok too.

* * *

 _This is my first just Supernatural story so I hope you all like it! If you've read or are reading my current stories, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. This just popped into my head and I decided I should post it. If you like it and want to read more let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully I can get the next chapter up faster!_

* * *

"Mr. Frey?"

Sam was exhausted. He'd only gotten one update since they'd brought Dean in seven hours ago and all they had told him was that Dean was still in surgery. He'd stayed seated since he'd gotten back from the bathroom, but he was so tense his muscles were already aching.

"Mr. Frey?"

Sam startled when someone shook his shoulder. He relaxed again though when he saw Margret standing in front of him.

"Mr. Frey, I have an update on your brother," Margret said softly.

"What is it? Is he alright? Is he out of surgery?" Sam asked as fast as he could.

Margret gave him a small smile, "He's stable. They're taking him to the ICU right now."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

"In a few minutes. Let them get him settled first, and then I'll take you back there," Margret said. "Did you get a chance to call anyone?"

"My-my Mom," Sam replied. It felt weird to be telling someone that he called his Mom, but it also felt right. He'd been missing this his entire life and he just prayed that his Mom would actually come. He'd hated it when his Dad didn't even bother to call and ask about Dean when he was dying years ago. Dean had always done everything for him, but to not even call to see if he'd made it was one of the worst things he'd ever done. Sam still couldn't understand why his Dad had exchanged his life for Dean's when a few months prior he hadn't even cared. It was sad, but trading his life for Dean's was one of the best things his Dad had done in Sam's eyes.

"Alright honey," Margret said. "When she gets here, I'll let you know. The police would like to speak to you again, but I told them to wait until after you got to see your brother and I'll see if they'll wait until after your Mom gets here."

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Margret said, walking away from him again.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that a few more minutes was nothing. He'd been waiting for hours and now he just had to wait a few more minutes. But the minutes seemed to drag on for eternity.

He started bouncing his leg out of a nervous habit and tried not to think about why it was taking so long. There could've been a complication and they took him back to surgery. Maybe they decided not to allow visitors because Dean was in too bad of shape. Or maybe he died and they were just trying to come up with a reason why before they told him.

"Mr. Frey?" Margret called out from the desk.

Sam leapt to his feet and practically ran over to where she was. "Can I see him now?" Sam asked desperately.

"His doctor is on the way and he will take you back there," Margret said. "But he should be walking through those doors right about now."

Sam looked to the door expectantly, and actually felt dizzy when a man wearing a lab coat walked through the doors.

"Mr. Frey?" The doctor asked him and he immediately nodded in response. The doctor held out his hand and said, "My name's Dr. Richard Nichols. I worked on your brother, Dean."

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"He's stable right now," Dr. Nichols hedged. "We put him in a medically induced coma and we're keeping a close eye on him."

Sam stopped listening; he just wanted to see his brother. "Can I see him?" Sam asked impatiently.

Dr. Nichols nodded and led the way to the ICU. Sam tried to peek into each room just hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean. He knew the doctor was taking him to his brother, but he wanted to see him as soon as he could. He felt like he was missing something without Dean with him and he couldn't shake the thought of his brother slipping away.

He'd been sure that Dean had died to stop the Darkness. He hadn't really cared what happened to him when he was being tortured. Dean was gone and he was alone in the world again. He was ashamed to admit that he felt utter relief when he saw Dean again. They were both going to be tortured, but Dean was alive and he could get them out of anything.

"Here we are," Dr. Nichols said softly, interrupting his thoughts. "I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Dean…" Sam breathed out, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of his brother.

It never got any easier seeing his brother hurt. Even when Dean just had a few cuts and bruises from a hunt, it still hurt. He wanted to protect Dean just as much as Dean wanted to protect him, but his brother had always been more interested in other's safety instead of his own.

Dean was so pale and still; he looked like he was practically dead already. Sam had been expecting to see the wires and tubes in his brother, but they made him look even worse. He needed Dean to be ok; he didn't know how to live without his brother. Sure they'd been separated before and Dean had been in Hell, but he'd never handled it well without his brother.

Sam slowly walked over to Dean's side and sat in the chair by the bed. He grabbed Dean's limp hand and held it with both of his. Dean felt cold, which was probably because of the blood loss; he made a mental note to ask the nurse for another blanket when she came in.

"Dean, I'm right here if you need me," Sam whispered. He knew Dean wouldn't wake up until the doctor took him out of the coma, and he knew he needed the rest, but he hoped Dean could hear him. "I'm not goin' anywhere…"

* * *

 _More soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tried to stay awake; he wanted to be there for Dean if he woke up. But he just didn't have any energy left. He'd been awake for at least 48 hours, maybe more. His muscles ached from being so stressed and his neck and back hurt from sitting in one spot for too long.

But Dean had a good chance of waking up. The doctor had taken him off of the ventilator and had been optimistic the last time he'd checked on them. Sam didn't want to miss it if Dean woke up. He'd be in pain and he'd probably be confused when he woke up, not to mention nauseous because of the morphine. Sam needed to be there for Dean and help him if he needed it.

None of it mattered though. He could tell himself to stay awake all he wanted, but his body wasn't listening to him. His eyelids started to droop and he managed to startle himself awake a few times before he couldn't help it.

His head was too heavy to keep up. He decided to just rest for a few minutes, and then he'd really be ready when Dean was awake.

He leaned forward and rested his head on the mattress next to Dean's arm. He knew if his brother woke up, the most he'd be able to move would be his hand. If he needed something and Sam wasn't awake, then he might be able to move the short distance to get his attention.

Luckily, he was so exhausted he didn't dream any. He knew he would relive Dean getting shot over and over again in his dreams later, but for now there was nothing.

He knew it'd been a few hours when he finally woke up again. He wasn't sure what had woken him up until he looked to Dean and saw that his brother was sort of awake and giving him a soft smile.

"Dean, how're you feeling? You ok? I'm sorry I feel asleep," Sam said quickly.

"'M alright," Dean slurred, his voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Sam asked.

"No Sam," Dean breathed out.

His eyes started to close again, and Sam couldn't ignore his panic. "Dean, please try to stay awake just a little longer."

"Worry wart," Dean said, but his eyes slowly opened again. "How long?"

Sam tried to add it all up, but he was coming up blank. "Umm…I can go ask someone…"

He started to get up, but Dean easily stopped him, "No…just stay."

"Ok Dean, I'm not going anywhere," Sam quickly reassured.

"Thanks Sammy…"

Dean fell back asleep after that, but Sam was reassured that his brother wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Dean was a little more aware the next time he woke up. Sam was fairly sure that Dean was going to be ok now even though he knew they wouldn't be able to leave for a while still.

"So when are we gettin' outta here?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes; Dean couldn't even sit up, but he already wanted to leave. "Not for a while," Sam said.

"I'm fine-"

"You took a bullet to the chest, Dean. You're not fine," Sam argued.

"Whatever," Dean grumbled.

Sam pulled out his phone to see if he had any missed calls or any messages. He couldn't help himself. Mom hadn't called or texted or anything. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, but he wanted Mom to be different from Dad. He wanted Mom to be there for Dean.

"You expectin' a call?" Dean asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What? No," Sam quickly said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Then why do you keep checking your phone?"

"Um, just seeing if Cas got my messages yet…" Sam mumbled lamely.

"I'm guessin' he didn't," Dean said.

Sam didn't answer. Maybe Mom hadn't gotten his message. Maybe she didn't know how to check her messages so it wasn't her fault that she wasn't here for Dean.

"Sam," Dean growled.

"Um I don't know…" Sam said.

"Spill," Dean demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Dean. Everything's fine," Sam quickly replied.

"I don't believe you," Dean stated. He moved to sit up, but Sam easily pushed him back down. "Sam, if they're in trouble then we need to go help."

"You're not going anywhere Dean," Sam said.

"The Hell I'm not," Dean grumbled.

"Dean, please," Sam begged. "You scared the Hell outta me man."

"Sam," Dean sighed. "I'm fine."

"Would you stop saying that?!" Sam yelled, getting to his feet and running his hand through his hair. "I thought I lost you again. Again Dean! When will you get it through your head that I need you! I can't do this without you!"

"I had to do something," Dean tried to defend himself.

"You could've called the cops," Sam said. "It's not up to you to save everyone Dean."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch and you know that," Dean said.

"But I just got you back," Sam admitted. "I can't keep goin' through this. You sacrificing yourself for everyone else, it kills me. And it's selfish of me, but I'd rather the world end than lose you again. You're my big brother Dean, and from now on, if you're goin' down, then I'm goin' down with you."

Dean was stunned into silence after his declaration. "Sam, you'd be ok without me," Dean finally whispered.

"Don't you dare say that to me," Sam growled.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, effectively ending their conversation. That was ok, Sam had a lot of time to convince Dean since they'd be here a while. He'd keep drilling this into his brother's head until he got through to him.

He took up his chair again and looked at his phone. He wanted to call Mom again and see if he could reach her this time. When he'd called before he didn't want to give her too much information just in case she didn't come. But now he wanted confirmation if she was coming or not. He couldn't stand not knowing.

"You're doin' it again," Dean grumbled.

"What?"

"You're lookin' at your phone again," Dean said, opening his eyes a crack. "So either tell me what you're waiting for or stop lookin' at it."

"I'll stop, ok?" Sam asked, dropping his phone in his lap again.

Dean nodded, but then his attention was drawn suddenly to the door. His eyes widened and he breathed out, "Mom?"

* * *

 _More soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom?"

Sam's neck hurt with how fast he looked to the door. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw that she was standing in the doorway. She looked uncertain for a moment, but then she gave them both a soft smile.

"I'm sorry it took so long…" Mom whispered. "Sam was a little vague on the phone…"

Dean shot him a sharp look, but he kept his eyes averted. "Sorry," Sam muttered.

Mom took a hesitant step towards Dean and asked, "How're you feeling?"

"What're you doin' here?" Dean asked instead.

"You're hurt," Mom said like it was obvious. "Sam said you might not make it. I only wasn't here sooner because it took a while to figure out where you two were."

Dean looked so confused, and Sam almost regretted calling Mom. But then she took a step closer and gently touched his hand. He didn't pull away, which was a good sign and which was why he called her. Dean would grudgingly let him take care of him, but he would unknowingly let Mom do whatever she wanted.

"So answer the question," Mom said. "How're you feeling?"

"Um…" Dean swallowed hard, and then admitted, "I'm tired."

Mom gave him a soft smile before she slowly reached out and brushed her fingers through his short hair. "You should rest."

Dean frowned and looked to him. He knew his brother was afraid that if he fell asleep, then Mom would disappear. Sam gave him a small smile and nodded reassuringly that they weren't going anywhere. Dean was hurt though and needed a little more than their silent communication.

"Dean, we're not goin' anywhere," Sam promised.

Mom grabbed Dean's hand and sat down in the open chair. "Go to sleep, Dean."

Dean looked to him one more time before he finally closed his eyes. Sam looked away from his brother to focus on Mom. She was still looking at Dean; her eyes were full of concern and fear for him, and luckily it looked like she wasn't going to move for a while.

"Thanks for coming," Sam whispered.

Mom's focus shifted to him, "Of course. You and Dean are still my boys even though I don't know anything about you."

"It's more than Dad did," Sam admitted without meaning to.

Mom's eyes flashed, "John-"

"It was just once," Sam interrupted quickly. "I shouldn't have said anything." Bringing up the past wouldn't help Dean now, and he wanted to make sure Mom stuck around for his big brother.

Mom sighed and looked at Dean again, "I wish I could've been there."

"Mom, you're here now," Sam reassured.

Mom gave him a reprimanding look and said, "No thanks to your message. There wasn't a single clue where you could be."

Heat rose to his cheeks and he stammered, "I-I just wasn't…I didn't want to…I was afraid you wouldn't come, but this…um this gave you an excuse if you didn't…"

"Sam," Mom started. "I know I left, but…" She squeezed Dean's hand, but looked away from both of them. "I shouldn't have left…" Mom whispered to herself.

"Mom, I understand," Sam said.

"No Sam. I missed out on your whole lives, and then when I get a chance to know you, I run," Mom said. "And now Dean's hurt."

"But you're here," Sam said. "That means everything to both of us." Sam hesitated for a second, but then suggested, "Anything you want to know…you just have to ask."

"I don't know what to ask," Mom whispered. "I knew Dean as a little boy and I barely knew you at all. What I know about Dean, he probably grew out of it. He liked his crust cut off of his sandwiches, he loved hugs, and even as a little boy he tried to take care of me and John. And you were such a sweet baby…"

"Dean always took care of me and Dad," Sam said. "You might not want to hear it, but Dean practically raised me."

Mom sighed, "All I wanted was for you boys to have a normal life."

"Mom, we're not normal," Sam said with a small smile. "Dean would've still gotten shot the other day even if we hadn't been raised as hunters. He helps people, it's who he is. Someone's house was being robbed, Dean saw him and tried to stop him, and he got shot for it. And I can't stop him from being who he is. I've tried and he shuts me down every time."

Mom looked back at Dean, and then to him again. "You should get some sleep, Sam. I'll stay up with him."

Sam couldn't help his face falling slightly; he wanted her to ask more questions and to try to get to know them more. But he shouldn't push her. She was here and that's what mattered. He just hoped she would stay.

He glanced over at Dean to make sure he was still asleep before he rested his head on Dean's bed again and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mary squeezed Dean's fingers once Sam fell asleep. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone just in case he could tell that they had stopped talking. She didn't want him to feel alone in this. Dean wasn't her little boy anymore, but she still loved him.

As soon as she heard Sam's message she regretted leaving. She should have stayed even though she felt out of place. Her boys didn't need her like they had when she was alive, but they were still her boys and maybe in some small way they did still need her. Sam had called her; he'd sounded so scared in his message and she was afraid that she was going to be too late.

She had to search everywhere for them. Sam had given her almost nothing to go on to find them. They hadn't even used their real names. But Sam had said Dean had been shot, and there was only one police report of a man being shot who fit Dean's description.

She turned Dean's hand over in hers. His hands were so big now; they were as big as John's had been. His hands were rough with callouses and he had little scars that looked like cuts from a knife and one scar on the palm on his hand from what she assumed was from hunting. The hands she remembered were small and perfect; they didn't have a scratch on them.

Her baby boy had grown up. He was a man now who had been through more than she could imagine. He still had bright green eyes, but his eyes were older than he was. He had hunter eyes, and it didn't matter to her how good of a hunter he was, she hadn't wanted this life for him. For either of her boys.

Dean shivered suddenly and she reacted without even having to think about it. She grabbed the extra blanket that was at the end of the bed and draped it over him. She brushed her fingers through his hair and took up her spot again next to him.

She picked up his hand and held it in both of hers. Maybe the longer she was with Sam and Dean the more they would feel like her boys again. She wanted to know them, but at the same time she was afraid to hear what they'd been through.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. Her main focus needed to be to make sure Dean was going to be ok.

* * *

 _More soon..._


End file.
